changes in life
by SakuraTayji6
Summary: Hey everyone its Me SakuraTayji6 this is the same story, but i add more to it and i think i am going to stick with this one and keep making more chapters, but heres alittle what i wrote and i hope you like it plz no flames.


xChanges in life.x--

SakuraTayji6: Hi everyone i am new to this so no flames and this is my own fanfic and i hope you will like it --

--

Prologe: Sakura's past

- It was a rainy day and Sakura and her mother were out grocery shopping for Sakura's birthday stuff. She's turing three years old and she is having her birthday at her favorite park "Sacered Flower's Park".-

Sakura's mom: Sweetie you stay in the car while mommy goes get your birthday cake and ice cream alright. Remember don't talk to strangers, don't let anybody in, don't get out, and if somebody approches you honk the horn and i'll be right out alright.

Little Sakura: Okiee dokiee mommy -she smiles-

- so sakura's mom went inside to get what they needed and once she got done she put all the stuff in the car and then she got in the driver seat. Then they drove off, but only one problem it was starting to rain and when they tried to get home so they call everyone of their changes of plans a car ram in them because the person who was driving wasn't paying attetion.-

- sccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeerch!!- -_**CRASH!!-**_

Little Sakura: hmm...Mommy...Mommy...MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMY wake up please -tears starts to fall- please we're going to be late i don't want you to miss my birthday. -sniff- mommy...i love you so much...I hope god will look after you and that you are safe in heaven with my little froggie friend.

--

xChapter One: The new studentx

-_**BANG BANG-**_

Toshi: SAKURA GET YOUR ASS UP!!

-Sakura's bedroom-

Sakura: No!

-hallway-

Toshi: SAKURA!!

Sakura: ALRIGHT! " that fucking prick i can't stand him". ( Hi my name is Sakura Tayji, I am 17 yrs old and i go to Takada High School, and lets just say my life is fucked up and i wish i could fucking die right here and now at least die in my sleep.)

- So Sakura got out of bed and took a shower, then she went to her dresser pulled out her favorite purple and black skull bra and thong, she put them on, then she blowed dried her long black hair with purple streaks at the front, then she put them in pigtail buns, then she put her purple bangs in the front. Once she got done with that she went to her closet and pulled out a purple corset, a pair of tight black tripp pants, her gloves with chains on them, her spiked braclets, and her converse with writings on them.

Finally once she put those on she went to her mirror and put on her eyeliner, purple and black eyeshadow, masscara, and her black lipstick with some lipgloss to add the shine.- " done and done'' ( FYI the reason i didn't put any white makeup is because i really don't need any cause i am already pale)

-down stairs in the kitchen-

Toshi: SAKURA IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SLUT ASS DOWN HERE I WILL BREAK YOUR DOOR DOWN AND DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR AND THROW YOUR ASS OUTSIDE!!

- Sakura got out her bedroom went down stairs, grabed her HIM backpack with buttons on them, then she grabed her Inuyasha hoodi with patches, buttons, and saftey pins on the sleeves.-

Sakura: alright damn you are so annoying - then she walked out the door and walked to her truck and then she put her Korn cd in right now its playing Trash so she started to sing to it and headbang to it and she drove off to school.-

( Alright the only reason i hate my dad is because well ever since my mom died from the car accident he blames me for going with her I mean come on he always thought i was bad luck just because i am a demon yes i am demon. I have pointy ears and i have fangs, but thats not the case see my mom adopted me and my dad didn't want me cause he thought i was the devils child please he is the devil and so anyways they wanted a son, but after she adopted me she couldn't have kids and so now right after mom died he hates me even more he yells at me, hits me, and always tries to rape me.)

-she arived at school and Kasumi and HItomi are waiting for her at their usual spot under a tree near her parking spot- ( yes i have my own parking spot, the reason i do is because well lets just say i kicked some Preppy little sluts ass)

Kasumi: he chick a roo wat is up my gurl.

Sakura: not much, but the sky.

Hitomi: True, but hey have you heard we are getting a new student? I think his name is Uzamaki.

Kasumi: Really were did you here that from?

Hitomi: I don't know i guss i have my ways - she smirked-

( Yes they are my two best friends i knew them ever since my mom died, I mean when my mom died i went to our favorite park everyday and cry my eyes out and then some snot nose little boy came up to me and threw sand in my face and these two came to the rescue and thats how we became friends ever since: Hitomi is the same age as me and she dress more sk8ter right now she is wearing a pair of baggie jeans, with her boxers showing, she is wearing a black tanktop, with a blue tie, and a pair of skater shoes and oh her hair is short and dirty brown she always has it up. As for Kasumi she is more punk is younger than us she is 16 yrs old and she is wearing a blue tank top, a black fishnet long sleeve shirt, a black short skirt, with some stockings, and converse, and her hair is mutiliy colored.)

Sakura: Pft who cares i mean he might be rich snot nose kid and we might have to kick his ass to know his place

Kasumi and Hitomi: -nodes their heads- well we will see about that k anyways me and Hitomi need to head off to class alright, but we hope to see at lunch.

- so they left for there 1st period-

Mr. Okada: alright class settle down, we are going to learn about WWII and listen carefully cause on Friday we are going to have a pop quiz on that and apparently we all know who is going to fell this quiz - looks at Sakura-

Sakura: Who me wow i didn't know you had so much confident in me teach and I promise you I'll party all night and get drunk off my ass so in the moring i'll have a killer hangover and when i come to school I'll fell the quiz just make you proud of me. -rolls eyes-.

Mr.Okada: You know if I wasn't a teacher I would walk right over to you and smack you in the mouth just because of your smart mouth.

Sakura: Whats stopping you? I mean being a teacher isn't stopping you or are you scared that I might actually kick you ass.

Mr. Okada: grrrrr...Whatever -then he goes back to his annoucment and then he began teaching. Until a student walked into the classroom-

Uzamaki: Yea I was wondering if this is the right class that I am in? -hands the teacher his schedual-

Mr. Okada: hmmm...let me see. Yeup you sure are in the right class room and why don't you introduce yourself to the classroom and then sit were ever you like.

Uzamaki: Yes sir. Hi my name is Uzamaki and I am new here, I lived in Italy for awhile, then I moved here, I am 18 yrs old, and right now I think its going to be fun here and kick some ass here.

Sakura: Please dude whatever the only people who kicks ass here is me and my crew so why don't you sit your ass down and shut the hell up. ( wow what a hottie we got here.) ( a/n: let me explain to you who this person is. This character is suppose to be my bf in real life and we plained on making a story with our characters well mostly i plained and he's helping me draw them so i can get some more ideas off the drawings, but anyways let describe you what my bf's character look like: He has short spiky black hair, he has brown eyes, he always wear's snowboarding goggles around his head, he always carry a sword, he wear's a hoodie with ying/yang simbol on it, he has a scar on his eye, he has a scar on his lips, he always wear button up collard shirts, he wears lots of ties, he wears lots of different colored baggy jeans, and he wears alot of sk8teboarding shoes: so yea thats what he looks like, but right now he's wearing his hoodie, a black collared shirt, with a blue tie, and a pair off baggy dark navy blue jeans.)

Uzamaki: hmp wow you got a mouth on you sweetie ( damn she's smoking hot and I think she's the demon we're looking for to help us on this misson.) ( a/n: i'll explain l8ter on about the mission that he is on l8ter on in this chpter or pretty much in the l8ter chpter's it'll help out what i am tlking about now on with the show.) I would watch that mouth of yours.

Sakura or what are you going to do hmm...cause I've looking for a good fight today. " who does that guy think he is standing up to me like this?"

Uzamaki: Look I don't fight women and I sure as hell not going to fight you.

Sakura: Whatever...

- so Uzamaki walked to his seat which was the seat in front of Sakura-

Sakura: What...why do you have to seat there ( great now i can torcher him)

Uzamaki: cause I can and its the only seat here.

Sakura: pft...-looks outside-

_**- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!-**_

Sakura: well 2nd period is going to fun.

Uzamaki: What do you have?

Sakura: none of your business and why are you being nice to me right now.

Uzamaki: i don't know maybe its just it wouldn't hurt to make new friends and that i defiently don't want to get on your bad side.

Sakura: Haha...your funny I like you and you defiently don't want my bad side cause you think that was my bad side back there then apparently you must be blind, but if you truely want to know what my 2nd period is its art class.

Uzamaki: really?

Sakura: yes sirrea.

Uzamaki: well guss what?

Sakura: What?

Uzamaki: Well thats my class to -hands her his schedual-.

Sakura: wow it is and another thing is that you have all the same classes as I do.

Uzamaki: well ain't that something.

( a/n: ok we are going to skip 2nd and 3rd period and head off to lunch alright.)

- Sakura and Uzamaki are walking to lunch together talking, laughing, and and getting to know each other.-

Kasumi: Sakura hey over here! -she waved-

Sakura: HEY! come on Uzamaki lets go over there and so that you can meet my friends.

Uzamaki: I don't know...

Sakura: Aw come on they won't bite well ok maybe alittle - starts to giggle-

Uzamaki: ok...( damn she is so cute and I love it when she laughs) " what?! what are you talking about dude you just met her and now you are starting to have feelings for her?" ( well maybe i don't know) " you don't know...wow..."

Sakura: hello Uza come on.

Uzamaki: right sorry...and Uza whats with the nicknames?

Sakura: i'll tell you once you come sit.

Uzamaki: alright

- so they went to go sit Hitomi and Kasumi with their boyfriend's- ( a/n: and yes they do have boyfriends and do I have to explain who the are...ok its Ryu and Hayta these for people are from DOA and no i don't own them just sakura and fyi if you think its from naruto nope cause its pronounce differently and Uzamaki is my bf's character and he used Naruto's last name so he don't own naruto neither.)

Hitomi: hey whose this guy is that the new student he's cute.

Hayta: hey i thought I was cute.

Hitomi: no yout sexy -she turned and kissed him-

Sakura: ew man get a room.

Hitomi: aw Sakura's jealous.

Sakura: -shoots an anime firey glare and an anime vein from her fist-

Hitomi: ok ok i was just kidding just don't hit me.." damn she is really scarey"

Sakura: everyone this Uzamaki, Uzamaki this Hitomi, Her boyfriend Hayta, Kasumi, and Ryu.

Everyone: Hello.

Uzamaki: Whatsup?

Sakura: ok tell you the truth they don't have nickname's the only one who has one is me its Saku.

Uzamaki: Oh ok.

Hitomi: so how about we hang out to night?

Sakura: You mean we as in me and Uzamaki, right?

Hitomi: well yes of course.

Sakura: But he might have other plans as well.

Uzamaki: actually no I don't have plans.

Sakura: ( damn it...what are my friends up to now.)

Kasumi: we will give you Sakura's number and you give us yours so that we can give it to Sakura.

Uzamaki: well um ok - so they exchanged numbers-.

Sakura: ( they are so dead)

Hitomi: Sakura don't look now. - points at three girlsl- ( A/N: fyi the three girls are sluts and they dress very preppy, the names of the three girls is Mideko: she's tall with brown hair, she has fake big boobs, and she is very rich and mean- 2nd girl's name is Miko: she's the same as Mideko they're sisters- as for Jen: she's not tall or short, she has normal breast, she has long blond hair, and she's the meanist one and she hates Sakura.)

Kasumi: pft whatever its not like we can't ignore them.

- the three girls walked up to Sakura and her gang-

Jen: Hey Sakura, you know I want my fucking spot back!

Sakura: whane whane whane...-yawn- I really don't have time to listen to you bitch and whine.

Jen: Look Bitch don't fucking make me mad.

Sakura: Please...is it worth getting mad cause you know i'll just kick your ass again.

Jen: GRRRRR!! - then she turns to Uzamaki- hmmmm...whose this sexy thing.

Sakura: give a rest Jen I don't think he dates trash like you.

Jen: - ignores the comment and went back talking to Uzamaki- sooo...do you have plans tonight?

Uzamaki: actually I do.

Jen: um is it by yourself?

Uzamaki: naw me and Sakura are planing to hangout tonight.

Sakura: ( Yes score she got turned down by a guy for once...)

Jen: Grrr...Sakura you better make other plans.

Sakura: um how about no.

Jen: YOU BITCH!!

Sakura: hey I maybe a bitch, but at least I know how to bark and bite at the sametime. so why don't you and your little whores turn around and get the fuck out of our faces.

Jen: whatever man, but hey I bet your mom is turning on her grave for someone like you to fuck a guy.. - she smirks at that comment until -**WAMMM**!!-

Sakura: YOU LITTLE SLUT DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN YOU GOT THAT I WILL SLIT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING THROAT AND I MEAN IT!!

-then she went and kept punching and yelling at Jen, until Uzamaki pulled her off- WHAT THE FUCK LET ME GO YOU BASTERD!!

Uzamaki: not until you calm down and i know its hard for somebody to talk about your mother, but I don't want you to get exspelled. -he kept on walking out of the cafertiera and out into the football field seating her down on the bleachers-

Sakura: But that little slut talked about my mother and she had no right to do that!! - she burst out into tears- she doesn't know how it feels to lose pretty much both famlies...I mean first I was an orefin because my other famly died cause well lets just say that all I know is that someone killed them because they were different and then I get stuck with some human famly and my mother died from a car accident and now my foster dad beats me and pretty much tries to have his way and he blames all of my fosters mom's death on me just because i am a demon and i don't know...-sniff- -tears start to fall again-.

Uzamaki: -looks at her sadly-...Sakura I...didn't know...I am so sorry and you remember I told you I don't have any family right well it does suck and its not fair.

Sakura: Thats right you live all by yourself.

Uzamaki: Sakura, I want you to leave your place and come live with me.

Sakura: WHAT!! No I can't, plus I barely even know you.


End file.
